YuGiOh! GX: Prodigy of a Duelist
by crimson2432
Summary: New year, new students. Kaiba's dead and the school has a new headmaster. How will she handle her brother and sister wanting to take over the Duel Academy? Find out on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Prodigy of a Duelist! Read and Rate!
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-Gi-Oh! Prodigy of a Duelist  
Chapter1: The new Duel Academy owner and the Prodigy known as Daisuke**

It had been a little over 50 years since the 27 year old Hiroshi Kaiba had taken over the Duelist Academy in Seto Kaiba's death. He had taken great care of it and it had prospered and become even better than it once was. Many Duelists had set their goals to entering and Graduating from this Academy, which was so well known. But it was the time where ownership was going to be transferred to a new Kaiba.

In a large Kaiba Corp. building stood a man who seemed to be in his late twenties, a girl that had looked to be in her early twenties, and another girl who still looked as if she was a teenager. In front of them was an older gentleman who looked as though he had much power, which he did. He wore a fine suit with everything done to perfection. They were having a meeting.

"I am growing old, my children. And I think it is time for a new owner of the Duelist Academy to be chosen. The three of you are my children, and you are going to be the heirs to my thrown. I have already made my decision… Atsuko will become the new owner Duelist Academy." The older gentleman said without hesitation.

"Her? Why her? I am the eldest child and even the better duelist out of us three." The eldest sibling said.

"Yes, but you were given Kaiba Corporation. And Kayo is too young. And don't forget to add that she is actually the Headmaster of the Obelisk Blue dorm." The old man had replied.

"And what is your point?" Keiichi responded angrily.

"You have done absolutely nothing to support it. I will announce that she will become the new Headmaster to the Duelist Academy."

"Thank you father, I will do my best to take care of it!" Atsuko responded, paying no attention to her greedy older brother.

After the meeting was over, Hiroshi walked with Atsuko and was talking to her. He then smiled and pulled out 4 cards and handed them over to Atsuko. "These three cards are now yours. You can use them if you wish, but it is your job to base a deck around them."

"Thank you, father!" She said happily again.

- - -

She had been in control for weeks and it was around the time of year for new entrants. Almost everyone in the Academy went to go see the new entrants take the entrant exams and see who will be entering what dorms. Among the entrants was a Duelist by the name of Daisuke Yasushi. He had the luck of receiving a deck from his grandfather after he had passed away; the deck was actually quite powerful. He was known for winning and placing in many American and Japanese tournaments and was actually one of the few Duelists that were being watched. His Duel was about to begin.

Daisuke, please enter arena 33 for your Entrance Exam! Announced the loud speaker. He sat there momentarily then slowly stood up and went to the area in which his Duel was to take place.

"Greetings Daisuke." A man in a Blue jacket said standing a few feet in front of him. "I am second year Yoshio and I'll be your Dueling proctor. I am using a test deck for this Duel, so don't get too overconfident if you win. Give me all you got."

"Of course. Duel!" Daisuke said as his Duel disk activated and he drew 5 cards from his deck.

"I'll go ahead and go first!" He said as he drew a sixth card. "Yes, a great hand to start, watch out, because I'm going to start by playing, Wasteland! This card increases the Attack and Defense of all my Dino's by 200! And don't think for a moment that is all I'm going to do! I'll Summon Babycerasaurus in defense mode and end my turn!"

Babycerasaurus, level 2//Earth, Dinosaur, Effect//ATK500+200, DEF500+200

"My move." Daisuke said quietly as he drew a card and looked. "Alright, I'll start by summoning Newdoria in Attack."

Newdoria, level 4//Dark, Fiend, Effect//ATK1200, DEF800

"Now Newdoria, attack his Babycerasaurus!" He commanded as Newdoria destroyed the baby dinosaur type monster. "I'll lay a face-down and end my turn." He said.

Yashio – 4000; 5  
Daisuke – 4000; 4

Yashio drew a card and then looked up. "Now I'll summon Little D, in attack mode."

Little D, level 3//Earth, Dinosaur//ATK1100+200, DEF 700+200

"And with the bonus I get from Wasteland, he has enough attack points to defeat your Newdoria! Now, Little D, attack his Newdoria!"

"And that triggers Newdoria's special ability!" Daisuke said with little enthusiasm. "When Newdoria is destroyed by battle and sent to the Graveyard, he takes a monster with him. And the only monster I see is that Little D." The Newdoria was destroyed and then a hand came from underneath Little D and buried him along with Newdoria.

"I forgot all about that effect! I'll play a face-down and end my turn."

Yashio – 4000; 3  
Daisuke – 3900; 4

"My turn. First, I'll start by summoning Zure, Knight of Dark World." He said, still showing little Enthusiasm.

Zure, Knight of Dark World, level 4//Dark, Fiend//ATK1800 DEF1500

"Now Zure, attack his Life Points Directly!" He commanded as the Zombie looking knight slashed Yashio with it's sword.

"Ahhh!" He winced as he took the direct attack. "Now I'll activate my trap card, Fossil Excavation! First, I discard a card from my hand and then I get to special summon a monster from my Graveyard to the field. And I'll chose my old friend Babycerasaurus!"

Babycerasaurus, level 2//Earth, Dinosaur, Effect//ATK500+200, DEF500+200

"I'll go ahead and end my turn." Daisuke said.

Yashio – 2200; 2  
Daisuke – 3900; 4

"Well kid, sorry to say. But you've lost this one." He said as he drew his card. "First I'll play Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw two cards. And then I'll play the Spell Card, Big Evolution Pill. What this does is simple… first, I sacrifice 1 face-up Dinosaur type monster on my side of the field. After that, this card remains on the field for three turns and allows me to summon Dinosaur's without any tributes. So say hello to my Super-Ancient Dinobeast!"

Super-Ancient Dinobeast, level 7//Earth, Dinosaur, Effect//ATK2700 DEF1400

"Now my Dinosaur, attack!"

"Not so fast." Daisuke interrupted. "I'll activate my trap card, Hate Buster. I can activate this card when you target one of my Fiend type creatures. Instead of your attack going through, I can destroy both mine and your creature. And as a bonus, you take damage equal to the number of attack points your Dinosaur had originally, which is 2700, making me the winner of this Duel.

Yashio – 0  
Daisuke – 3900  
Winner, Daisuke

The crowd erupted from their seats and started cheering loudly at the Duelist who had just won his match only losing 100 life points. But what had impressed them the most was the person he had defeated. Yashio was one of the better Duelists among the second years and was one of the only two second year Duelists allowed to be protectors at the event. And so it was, Daisuke joining the Duelist Academy.

- - -

Around the time Yashio had won his match, another guy was finishing his match. That man was none other than some 12 year old child prodigy from America named Billy Winston. The kid didn't have a single creature stronger than 1800, but he had one of the legendary decks known as, Ben Kei. It was a deck that revolved around a One Turn Kill using the card Armed Samurai - Ben Kei.

Duel Proctor – 4000  
Billy Winston – 2300

"I think I can go ahead and win the Duel now." Billy said very confidently. I'll play the card, Giant Trunade, and send your two face-down cards to your hand, and my four face-down cards to my hand. And now I'll summon, Armed Samurai - Ben Kei in attack."

Armed Samurai - Ben Kei level 4//Dark, Warrior, Effect//ATK500 DEF800

"Then I will play two Mage Powers, two Axe of Despairs, and one Shooting Star Bow – Ceal on him. In all, his attack points have become 6,500." All that apposed him was a Red Eyes Black Dragon. "Now, thanks to the effect of my Shooting Star Bow – Ceal, I can attack your Life Points directly. And now Ben Kei, finish the duel!" He said as the monster attacked directly and ended the duel in a bang.

"Don't you think you went a little overboard kid?" The proctor said.

"Nah, I was just enjoying the moment. I couldn't help myself. For a second, I thought you were going to beat me."

"How? You had all those Equip Spell Cards and waited until you had Ben Kei to use them? You could have won way before that."

"Well, Ben Kei is my favorite." He said with a smile. His evilness had subsided. Somehow, it left when the Duel was over.

Two Weeks Later:

"Ah, so you're in the Ra Yellow dorm too huh?" Billy said to Daisuke who was sitting alone.

Daisuke said nothing. He continued to sit there in peace.

"Hello!" Billy yelled.

"Give it a rest Billy. He isn't going to talk to you." Another person in a blue jacket said walking toward them.

"Yeah, I know Blake." He said looking at his older brother who had also joined this year.

"Do the two of you mind?" Daisuke said looking at them aggravated.

"What is your problem Daisuke? We were only trying to be nice." Billy said.

"I told you to give it up Billy."

"No. I won't! I challenge you to a Duel!" Billy barked out to Daisuke.

"Go away. I'm not in the mood today." Daisuke said, standing up and walking away himself.

"I wonder whats wrong with him. I'm gonna go ahead and talk to him lil bro. You go ahead and stay here." Blake said happily.

Blake ran and caught up to Daisuke and walked next to him silently.

"Forgive my lil bro. He gets like that sometimes." Blake finally said.

"Forgive what? I'm the one having the bad day." Daisuke said unhappily.

"What is wrong with you?"

"I deserve Obelisk Blue, but they said they didn't see enough of my deck. So I'm stuck in Ra Yellow." He said in anger.

"That is nothing to be angry about! At least you're not a Slifer Red, right?"

"I might as well be. That is pretty much what they are telling me."

"How about this… Go challenge an Obelisk Blue member and let everyone see the match. That should prove your strength. My lil bro should have been an Obelisk too, but since he waited until he drew his favorite card to win… they said he wasn't ready. That he still has a lot to learn. Which I agree with."

"How about I challenge you?" Daisuke said looking up at him.

"Challenge me? You might wanna challenge one of the second or third years. This is my first day here too."

"Then you must be strong. I'll challenge you and show you what I'm made of!"

"I might not be a suitable opponent. You see, I have a One Turn Kill deck."

"One turn kill deck?"

"Yes, a deck based solely around a combo that wins in one turn. It could happen any turn, even the first."

"I see. So you have one of the strongest decks in the school then?"

"Well, it all depends on the draw. I'm not gonna put anyones deck down. Even a Slifer Red could beat me if they drew the right cards."

"I see. I would like to see you in a Duel, and who better to face than me?"

"I'm going to have to admit. I've studied your deck. Your deck has no chance against mine. You would lose."

"You never know until you try."

"You're not getting it kid. You can't defeat my deck. I could beat you within 3 turns."

"Then your afraid?" Daisuke said, now showing enthusiasm.

"Yes, I'm terrified. Now go challenge someone at a level closer to your own." Blake said as he walked away not making any move to look back at Daisuke.

Daisuke ran off, searching for an opponent he could face when he saw someone just sitting there sleeping. He walked up to him. "Would you care to Duel?"

"Wh-what!?" The kid said as he fell to the ground. "Hey, why are you challenging me kid? You're only a Ra, I'm an Obelisk. You couldn't ever hope to defeat me. Plus, I'm this schools number 4 second year Duelist. I'm almost one of the strongest Duelists here."

"I don't care, let's Duel!" Daisuke said.

"Okay kid, we can Duel. But I want everyone to watch me humiliate you. I'll go make a request form and in a couple days, we'll Duel in front of a crowd. Enjoy your first couple of days in class. After this, you'll be looked down upon as the loser who challenged me, T.R. Raptor!"

"T.R. Raptor?" Daisuke said.

"Yes, I'm T.R. Raptor. I use a Dino deck that won't lose to the likes of you. It is a deck that has been passed down through my family, originally owned by the Duelist Rex Raptor. He had faced Yugi Moto in his time. Which means my deck is all powerful!" The boy said as he walked away laughing. "Be ready to lose this Duel kid. I'm going to stomp you, into dust."

3 days later in the Obelisk Blue Arena

"Get ready to get your butt kicked!" T.R. said standing there drawing 5 cards from his deck to his hand.

"I won't lose, don't you worry!" Daisuke said confidently drawing his 5 cards.

"Duel!" They both said, beginning the Duel between students. Everyone in the crowd watching and cheering for T.R.

T.R. – 4000; 5  
Daisuke – 4000; 5


	2. Chapter 2

**Yu-Gi-Oh! GX: Prodigy of a Duelist  
Chapter 2: Power of Blake Winston; One Turn Kill enabled**

_T.R. – 4000; 5  
Daisuke – 4000; 5_

"I will take the first move." Daisuke said happily drawing his card. He looked at it and nodded. "Now I will summon a monster in face-down defense position. Then I'll play the card, Gravekeepers Servant. So when one of us attacks, we must discard a card from the top of our decks to the Graveyard. And with that, I'll end my turn."

"Not bad, but I'll do better! First, I'll use one of my monsters special abilities and Special Summon Gilasaurus! By doing this, you can Special Summon a monster from your Graveyard. But you don't have one." He said confidently.

**Gilasaurus, level 3//Earth, Dinosaur, Effect//ATK1400, DEF400**

"Go T.R.!" The crowd cheered as he started making his move.

"Now, I'll sacrifice my monster to summon, Dark Driceratops!"

**Dark Driceratops, level 6//Earth, Dinosaur, Effect//ATK2400, DEF1500**

"Now Dark Driceratops, attack his face-down monster!" The Dark Driceratops did just that. He also discarded Brain Control to the Graveyard from the top of his deck.

"By attacking my monster, you allow me to activate his effect which allows me to draw 1 card."

**Dark Mimic Lv1, level 1//Dark, Fiend, Effect//ATK100, DEF 1000**

"And I'll end my turn." T.R. said cockily. "Oh, by the way, you lose the difference in my attack monsters attack and your defending monsters defense when engaged in battle." He said as he laughed.

_T.R. – 4000; 4  
Daisuke – 2600; 5_

"Now it's my turn! He drew a card and looked. Then he smiled. First, I'll play Graceful Charity." He said as he drew three cards, looked at them, and then discarded two to the Graveyard. "Then I'll play the card, Aetonix Flame. What this card does is allow me to destroy one non Fiend or Fire monster and Special Summon 1 Fiend or Fire type monster from my Graveyard. I'll destroy your Dark Driceratops and special summon, my Archfiend Soldier."

**Archfiend Soldier, level 4//Dark, Fiend//ATK1900, DEF1500**

"Now, Archfiend Soldier, attack his Life Points directly!" He commanded as the soldier attack T.R. without hesitation. Now I'll play two face-downs and end my turn.

_T.R. – 2100; 4  
Daisuke – 2600; 4_

"Now you've made me angry! Get ready to fall to my Dino's!" He exclaimed as he drew a card. "First, I'll play Lightning Vortex, and discard one card to destroy your soldier. Then I'll play Monster reborn to Summon the monster I just discarded! And that card is Frostosaurus!"

**Frostosaurus, level 6//Water, Dinosaur//ATK2600, DEF1700**

"He has just enough attack points to finish this Duel. Now, my Dino, attack his Life Points directly and end this Duel!"

"Not so fast, I activate a Trap Card!" Daisuke said interrupting him. "Go Spirit Shield! As long as I can send a monster from my Graveyard out of play, I can negate your attacks and end your Battle Phase!"

"You're only stalling for time. I'll end my Battle Phase and play Mystical Space Typhoon and destroy your Spirit Shield. I'll throw down a face-down and end my turn."

_T.R. – 2100; 2  
Daisuke – 2600; 4_

"First I draw! Now, I'll summon Newdoria, in attack mode. Then I'll end my turn."

**Newdoria, level 4//Dark, Fiend, Effect//ATK1200, DEF800**

_T.R. – 2100; 4  
Daisuke – 2600; 4_

"That move was pathetic. You think I would fall for something like that? I already know his special ability! So I'll summon, Black Veloci in attack mode!"

**Black Veloci, level 4//Earth, Dinosaur, Effect//ATK1800, DEF300**

"Now say goodbye to your monster, attack Frostosaurus." Frostosaurus destroyed Newdoria with ease.

"And thanks to my Newdoria's effect, I'll destroy your Frostosaurus."

"And now Black Veloci, attack his Life Po-" He was interrupted.

"Not so fast! I'll discard Kuriboh from my hand to stop Battle Damage from your Dinosaur. So I'm safe for another turn." He said confidently.

"I'll go ahead and end my turn." T.R. said angrily.

_T.R. – 2100; 4  
Daisuke – 1400; 3_

"Now I draw!" He said and then had a menacing smile on his face. "This Duel is over. First, I'll summon Zure, Knight of Dark World."

**Zure, Knight of Dark World, level 4//Dark, Fiend//ATK1800, DEF1500**

"How is that going to end this Duel?" T.R. asked impatiently.

"This is how. Then, I'll send my Kuriboh, Newdoria, and Archfiend Soldier out of play to summon my favorite monster, Dark Necrofear."

**Dark Necrofear, level 8//Dark, Fiend, Effect//ATK2200, DEF2800**

"Now, Zure, attack his Black Veloci! And thanks to its effect, it loses 400 attack points during the damage step, giving it 1400 attack points!" The raptor was defeated by the knight easily. "Now, Dark Necrofear, attack his Life Points directly and end this Duel!" He said as Dark Necrofear attacked him directly.

_T.R. – 0  
Daisuke – 1400  
Winner Daisuke_

The crowd surrounding them sat in there seats in disbelief. It was a great Duel, but the newbie had won against a strong Duelist. Among the people in the crowd was none other than the Headmaster of the school who had simply smiled as she stood up and walked away, the crowd cheering him on even without her presence.

"It looks like I won, T.R." Daisuke said smiling. "That was a great Duel."

"Yeah, right. You just had a lucky break kid. Next time we face, I'll destroy you!" He said as he walked out with his head down.

Even though he didn't get promoted, he was still happier now. Maybe it was because he dueled someone so strong… but either way, his excitement had risen and he was ready for a good school year. He wanted more Duels, and more Duels he would get.

- - -

The next day, Daisuke was receiving cheers and congratulations from almost everyone in the school. It was a great match, but it wasn't going to be known for very long. Blake had received and accepted a challenge from one of the schools few third years. This was his time to show why he was the only first year to become an Obelisk Blue. Blake had made sure that Billy and Daisuke had received invitations to come and watch up close. And the time for his Duel had arrived.

"Well Blake, I hope you're ready to face me." The third year said.

"I'm more than ready, Charles." Blake said confidently.

"Fine then. Let us begin!" Charles said, readying his Duel Disk.

"Duel!" Blake said as he drew six cards. "This won't last very long, I promise."

_Blake – 4000; 5  
Charles – 4000; 5_

"I'll go first. First, I'll summon one monster in face-down defense position. Then I'll play a face-down and end my turn."

"My turn." He said as he drew his final card and smiled. "First, I'll play Graceful Charity." He said as he drew three cards and discarded two. "Now, I'll play card destruction." He said as he discarded the 5 cards from his hand and drew 5 more. "Then I'll play another, Graceful Charity." He said drawing three cards and discarding two again. "I'll play two face-downs and summon a card face-down and end my turn."

_Blake – 4000; 2  
Charles – 4000; 4_

"What kind of move was that?" Charles asked.

"The move that is going to win me this Duel." Blake said.

"I didn't see you put anything with Graveyard effects in your Graveyard. How can you hope to defeat me?"

"Just make your move."

Charles drew his card. "Now' I'll sacrifice my face-down monster to summon, Big Tusked Mammoth!"

**Big Tusked Mammoth, level 5//Earth, Beast, Effect//ATK2000, DEF1000**

"Now my Mammoth, attack his face-down!" He said as the mammoth attacked the face-down Magician of Faith.

"And that activates her effect. I can bring back Graceful Charity from my Graveyard." Blake said.

"And then I'll play Wave-Motion Cannon. The strongest card in my deck! What this baby does is build up power each of my Standby Phases, 1000 points of power that is. And then I can release all the damage it built up and send it to you." He said smiling. "This Duel is over in four turns. I'll end my turn."

_Blake – 4000; 2  
Charles – 4000; 3_

"First I draw. Then I'll activate Graceful Charity and draw 3 cards, and discard two. Now I'll play the card, Soul Release. What this does is remove all 5 cards you have in the Graveyard, and send them from play. Then I'll Summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defense position. Now I'll search my deck and play another Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in defense position as well. Now I end my turn."

_Blake 4000; 1  
Charles – 4000; 3_

"First I draw. Now my Wave-Motion Cannon gains 1000 damage to it. Then I summon, Beta the Magnet Warrior!"

**Beta the Magnet Warrior, level 4//Earth, Rock//ATK1700, DEF1600**

"Stop right there!" Blake blurted out. "I'll activate my Trap Card, Exchange of the Spirit! What this does is switch our decks with our Graveyards! All I have to do is pay 1000 Life Points and the deed is done! Now you have no cards for a deck and my deck consists of 15."

"What!? Yo.. you! How did you do that!? I won't be defeated! Now destroy both of his monsters!" The two monsters attack, leaving his field wide open. "Now I end my turn."

_Blake – 3000; 1  
Charles – 4000; 3_

"I'll draw my card and end my turn. You've lost the Duel." Blake said without any falter.

_Blake – 3000; 2  
Charles – 4000; 3  
Winner Blake_

Everyone sat in amazement. Especially Daisuke, he hadn't realized it, but he challenged that deck and would have easily lost that Duel. Blake was a force to be reckoned with. Someone stepped on the stage; he was wearing a white coat with blue lining on it. It was the schools number 1 Duelist, he was the only Native American at the school, and he was only in his second year. His name, Antinanco Cheveyo.

"You have won your match against a third year. I recognize you as a strong competitor, but you will never beat me. I have the greatest Exodia deck in the world." Antinano said with pride.

"I guess we'll have to see about that. It looks like you look at me as the number two." Blake said happily.

"No. You are not number two. I say you in fourth place."

"Fourth?"

"Yes, you in fourth. Figure out who your superior are." He said, leaving the room as everyone as did besides Billy and Daisuke.

"That was a great Duel big bro!" Billy said.

"Not too bad, I guess." Daisuke followed up with.

"Thank you, but it looks like I'm still not going to be recognized here yet. Well, classes start tomorrow, so I'm going to go get some rest. Catch you both later." He said leaving as well and heading to his dorms.

- - -

"Are you all prepared for your lessons?" Atsuko said to the three professors in her office.

"Yes." Replied Professor Chang-Ying.

"I'll always be ready Atsuko, you know this." Replied in a dreamy voice, Professor Kazuhiko.

The other man fixed his glasses and smiled. "Yes ma'am. I'll always obey."

"You don't have to answer like that Junichi." Atsuko said laughing.

"Of course, my apologies." He responded.

"Now be ready by tomorrow, classes begin. Dismiss."

"Why so formal. We got it." Professor Chang-Ying replied. She seemed to be in a bad mood.

The three professors walked out, and Atsuko pulled out a bunch of cards and continued building a deck based around her three Blue Eyes White Dragons. This deck had to be perfect. And it would be.


End file.
